


Fathers

by MischievousMeh



Category: Dexter (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dexter Morgan - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Cannibalism, Murder Family, but that's not in the fic, except maybe hannibal, faintly mentioned, just implied, mentioned death, murder family doesn't murder, one hell of an au, will's 8 million dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/pseuds/MischievousMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham believes he would be an excellent father.</p><p>((Another one of my old ones. Sorry it's so terrible.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

                "I'd be a good father, Hannibal."  
  
    The words had been unexpected. Hannibal himself had just been listening to Will ramble on about the case of the Chesapeake Ripper. And then suddenly, Will had said, "I'd be a good father, Hannibal." It was so off-topic that it actually confused Hannibal a bit. "Hm?" He asked, looking up from the other man's legs that he'd been previously looking at. Not that he'd admit it, but Will did have a nice body. Will was like a work of art, troubled and confused even still. Like the perfect dish. So beautiful that you wouldn't want to eat it, and yet you still had to because it was beautiful. But Hannibal didn't want to eat his friend. No, he wanted to save him. And yet the urge still crossed him often, like a hand beckoning in his mind and whispering lowly, "Eat him, Hannibal. It won't be any different than the others." And the voice was a liar. It would be different. Will was his friend and he refused to bring harm upon him that wasn't needed. "Or, at least I hope I would be." The profiler huffed, letting his head rest back on the plush chair and exposing his neck. The cannibal across from him tried not to get too distracted. "I believe you would. You do possess fatherly qualities, so to speak." He replied after a pause. He had to choose his words carefully.   
  
    Will laughed, smiling in some sort of defeat. "Really?" The disbelief on his face puzzled Hannibal. "Of course. I'm not sure how you'd come across a spouse to begin with, considering all you do is work," Hannibal smiled playfully. Will's smile grew into a grin and he began to chuckle lightly. "You make an excellent point. ...What about you, Hannibal?" Will popped his neck, uncomfortable noises filling the empty air around them. "I'm not sure what you mean." The psychiatrist's lips were pursed together, contemplating what Will had said. He believed it was something along the lines of "Hannibal, you work too much. Get out and have some fun. Go on a date with Alana or something." The very thought of dating Alana Bloom sickened Hannibal. "I think you know." Will stated, raising his head to its normal position before smiling. "Do you think you'd be a good father?" He asked.  
  
    "I'm not sure I would be. My work comes before all else, Will." Hannibal commented. The stag's eyes bore right into Will's. Will knew Hannibal was the stag he had long before mentioned, the one that haunted his nightmares and chased him. He also suspected him to be the Chesapeake Ripper. But he wouldn't tell Hannibal that. He felt he already knew. "Everything else, huh?" He echoed. "Not even a love life?"  
  
    "It doesn't mean I never tried. Just that I prefer my work over relationships."   
  
  
                                                                                                  

* * *

  
    "Hannibal." Will's voice was low and tired as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. The lamp on the nightstand beside the other man illuminated the room slightly, allowing Hannibal to see Will's face. "You're tired, Will. Come to bed." Hannibal had been waiting for his husband for a while now, having gotten off of work early. The profiler nodded, shrugging off his jacket and slipping out of his shoes. "I need to shower." He whispered, looking at Hannibal pleadingly. He knew Hannibal would allow him to shower. He was a biggie on hygiene. Hannibal rolled his eyes and nodded, adding, "Hurry back."  
  
    Around ten minutes later, Will emerged from the bathroom with an old wife-beater on, accompanied by a pair of boxers. He made his way over to the bed, sliding into it. "You made sure Abigail is asleep?" He asked, turning to face his husband. "Of course. And your dogs are out in the yard." Hannibal kissed his head lightly. "Our dogs." Will corrected. "I don't own dogs, Will. They're yours." Will rolled his eyes and snuggled up against the other man. "My, how things have changed." He whispered under his breath.   
  
    It had been less than a year since they planted the evidence of the Chesapeake Ripper on a rapist that was unknown to the eye of Virgina's law enforcement. The rapist was sentenced to life in prison without parole, finding him a public menace and unable to safely exist within sane society again. Hannibal was now almost strictly eating non-human foods, but did eat the occasional human steak when it came along. Rude people were abundant and plentiful and it almost hurt for Hannibal not to at least eat one. He always had someone else kill them, though. It was one of Hannibal's associates, Dexter Morgan. He delivered the body while Hannibal prepared it (and occasionally decided to show him a trick or two for subduing his victims). Will wouldn't mind, really. He'd just eat something else, like the leftovers from his Chinese take out from the previous day (which he had ordered to keep Hannibal from cooking as he was sick). Abigail had gladly agreed to the adoption, already seeing the two men as father figures. It was like an act of finalization. And now, they lived together in Hannibal's house as husbands with a daughter and Will's many dogs.   
  
  
                                And they were excellent fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! o v o


End file.
